Mad Robin/Season 14/Turntables
The buttons for Season 14 were chosen from these buttons who had winning percentages (based on the old site's stats) in the 45% - 53% range, and who had never played each other: * Anti-Llama %Ho(1,4) %Ho(1,6) %Ho(1,8) * Cheese Weasel (8) (12) (16) (20) * Darrin (6) z(12) Fq(R) Fq(R) * itachi (8) (12) fnz(20) (X) * juelki (10) (12) p(X)? (X,X) * malarson (5,5) z(20) %(20) (U) * Randy D(6) D(8) (30) (S) * Ryo-Ohki (4) (4) (12) r(10) r(12) r(20) r(30) For discussions of this season, see the in the . (Note that this page was produced by a Python script that automatically creates the tables from a YAML config file, and populates game status info by querying the actual site. You can edit it by hand, but those edits may be overwritten in the future.) Division A Preference lists Buttons are assigned by a least-squares method, such that the sum of the squares of the preference rankings of the buttons is minimized (1 point for first choice, 4 points for second, etc). Only five buttons in the collective top two, so someone's getting their third choice; and, conveniently, the two with non-unique first choices also have a third choice that isn't in anyone else's top two, so clearly five get their first and one of those two gets their third. glassonion lost the coin flip. 14 total points. Matches Each game is listed twice, once in each player's row; the scores in the row for the player, and the background color (green for a win, red for a loss) are from that player's perspective. Standings The standings are determined by percentage of games won, with ties broken by head-to-head results (among the tied players), or total percentage of rounds won. Division B Preference lists Buttons are assigned by a least-squares method, such that the sum of the squares of the preference rankings of the buttons is minimized (1 point for first choice, 4 points for second, etc). tetujin declined to submit a preference list, so let's just resolve the other five, and give tetujin a random one of the remaining three. Of the other five, there are six buttons in the collective top two -- but we can't get four firsts and a second, because both Limax and alwayslurking have the same top two. So, it's four firsts and a third for 13 points, or three firsts and two seconds for 11 points; the latter is clearly better... But also can't be done, because Squiddhartha has the same top two as well (just in the other order), so one of those three is going to get their third choice. Randy for alwayslurking is the only one that isn't anyone's first choice, so there you have it. Randomly choosing between the other three, tetujin gets Cheese Weasel. 14 total points. Matches Each game is listed twice, once in each player's row; the scores in the row for the player, and the background color (green for a win, red for a loss) are from that player's perspective. Standings The standings are determined by percentage of games won, with ties broken by head-to-head results (among the tied players), or total percentage of rounds won. Division C Preference lists Buttons are assigned by a least-squares method, such that the sum of the squares of the preference rankings of the buttons is minimized (1 point for first choice, 4 points for second, etc). Four unique first choices, and wow, all eight buttons in the collective top two, so we should be able to do four firsts and two seconds here... And indeed, tw of the players with malarson first (tavella and eksortso) had second-choice buttons that no one else had in their top two, while the third's (Hubbub) was someone else's first choice, so tavella gets Darrin, eksortso gets Anti-Llama, and everyone else gets their first choice. 12 total points. Matches Each game is listed twice, once in each player's row; the scores in the row for the player, and the background color (green for a win, red for a loss) are from that player's perspective. Standings The standings are determined by percentage of games won, with ties broken by head-to-head results (among the tied players), or total percentage of rounds won. Division D Preference lists Buttons are assigned by a least-squares method, such that the sum of the squares of the preference rankings of the buttons is minimized (1 point for first choice, 4 points for second, etc). Only three unique first choices, but six different buttons in the collective top two, so three firsts and three seconds is our best case. kaufman's and nkmcalli's second choices are someone else's first choices, so they'd need to get their first choices (malarson and Darrin) in order to make that work. That gives dudleypippin and yawetag their second choices (Anti-Llama and juelki), which means Stoooooooo's second choice is now unavailable, so Stoooooooo gets first choice itachi and blinkingline gets second choice Randy. 15 total points. Matches Each game is listed twice, once in each player's row; the scores in the row for the player, and the background color (green for a win, red for a loss) are from that player's perspective. Standings The standings are determined by percentage of games won, with ties broken by head-to-head results (among the tied players), or total percentage of rounds won.